


Une Toute Autre Époque

by Arthur_V_Alder



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/pseuds/Arthur_V_Alder
Summary: L’un était ange, l’autre était démon, l’un portait la trabée de couleur ocre synonyme de bons présages, l’autre en portait une de couleur pourpre, synonyme de mauvais présages. Comme si leurs vies n’étaient destinées qu’à cette différence de bien et de mal.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Une Toute Autre Époque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts).



> Je souhaite un Joyeux Secret Santa à Elizabeth M. Holmes! Dans le cadre de la Participation au Challenge "Secret Santa" du Collectif NoName! 
> 
> ENJOY!

L’an 79, une bien belle époque aux alentours de la baie de Naples. Les cœurs sont à la fête et on ne résiste pas aux plaisirs de la vie. Une arrière saison automnale riche en luminosité et chaleur qui attise les convoitises des pompéiens. Dans la cité, les artistes de rue se donnent la peine de saluer les passants, les marchants quant à eux émettent leurs prix à la quasi unisson. Dans certaines demeures, on est bercé par les douces respirations d’un nouveau né, on s’éprend de colère envers l’être aimé et on critique la politique de Titus. Rien d’inhabituel pour un vingt-trois octobre. Les bâtisseurs finissaient alors de reconstruire quelques maisons ici et là ; depuis dix-sept ans ses citoyens attendaient la fin des travaux. Dix-sept années pour reconstruire cette cité romaine, détruite par un puissant tremblement de terre.   
Aujourd’hui la végétation a repris en main ce qui lui appartenait jadis, ainsi les balcons florissaient de toutes sortes de fleurs, les fresques antiques représentant la guerre de Troie furent reconstituées dans l’Atrium, et on n’oublia pas de donner des allures plus pimentées au Lupanar de la ville, lieu particulièrement aimé d’un certain Crowley. 

Crowley aimait les chairs et aimait tout ce qui avait attrait au malin. Mais il aimait également le beau, pour cela rien de telle que de se rendre à l’Atrium où il pouvait passer des heures à contempler les fresques aux couleurs éclatantes. D’un naturel roux, il était souvent mis à l’écart par les pompéiens qui pouvaient le dévisager, en déplaise au tenant de l’Atrium, Aziraphale qui aimait l’Art dans toute sa splendeur. Un homme aux cheveux blancs, dont le sourire avait tout d’un ange.   
Il leur arriva de se côtoyer et d’observer les couleurs chatoyantes des artistes ambulants, cherchant la grandeur et la fierté auprès des plus riches de la cité. Les deux hommes alors complices n’eurent de cesse de se rencontrer, tantôt à l’Atrium, tantôt au Lupanar. Des lieux cultes à leurs yeux, même si l’environnement changeait drastiquement. Au milieu des foules et des passants de l’Atrium, ils leur étaient impossibles de s’échanger de douces paroles, quand bien même auraient-elles été platoniques. Alors le lieu de prédilection de Crowley, le Lupanar, devint un refuge pour leur amour fougueux, se pensant à l’abri des regards des pompéiens et de leur père. L’un était ange, l’autre était démon, l’un portait la trabée de couleur ocre synonyme de bons présages, l’autre en portait une de couleur pourpre, synonyme de mauvais présages. Comme si leurs vies n’étaient destinées qu’à cette différence de bien et de mal.   
De nombreuses fois ils eurent l’envie en se baladant sur les flancs verdoyant de la montagne au soleil couchant, de s’envoler vers des contrées où personnes ne pourraient les déranger. Pour aller où ? Dans quel but ? Quel destin ? Que penserait leurs frères et sœurs là en bas et là-haut ? Et leur père ? Que dirait leur père qui eut une confiance aveugle en leur confiant d’un commun accord avec un de ses ex-fils préférés, la lourde tache d’accueillir celui que l’on appelle l’antéchrist ? Tant de poids pour de si petites épaules, tant de temps à attendre cette venue, viendrait-elle seulement ? Pourquoi devraient-ils vivre dans cette attente qui les consume plutôt que de consumer leurs corps dans un ardent brasier de passions ? 

Ne croyait-on pas si bien dire, qu’au petit matin du jour suivant, la terre se mit à trembler à l’unisson avec les corps des deux amants jouissant au pied de la montagne de jouvence.   
« C’est toi ? demanda Aziraphale.  
\- Ils vivent au pied d’un volcan, je veux bien qu’ils soient de feu fait, mais de là à m’accuser, tu y vas un peu trop en besogne.   
\- Tu en as déjà tellement fait, que cela me paraissait probable… A moins que…  
\- Tu penses ? Il nous surveillerait à ce point ?  
\- Les deux.   
\- Nooon…   
\- Crowley, on parle du tout puissant et du Dieu de l’Enfer !  
\- Ils n’iraient pas jusque là. »  
C’est ainsi, alors que les citoyens de Pompéï observaient le panache de fumée s’élever  
haut dans le ciel que Crowley et Aziraphale prenaient leur temps à discuter de qui les avait vu et qui avait déclenché l’éruption du Mont Somma. Alors que le nuage s’épaississait et grandissait à vue d’œil, les deux hommes sortirent enfin de leur cachette et appréciaient le spectacle que les Hommes attribueront plus tard à Dame Nature. Bien qu’ils soient au courant des éruptions volcaniques autour du globe, ils n’en avaient pourtant jamais regardé. Aziraphale se blottit contre Crowley qui admirait cette force phénoménale d’un œil pétillant. Les deux tremblaient, pour des raisons différentes, l’un était apeuré, l’autre tressaillait d’excitation.   
Soudainement, l’ange se redressa et tourna son regard vers le rivage. Il déploya ses ailes et pris son envol sans même adresser un mot au démon. Ce dernier, fronçant ses sourcils se mit à le suivre.  
« Où tu voles comme ça ? cria Crowley tentant de couvrir le brouhaha de l’éruption.  
\- Il faut que je prévienne mon ami Pline !   
\- Pline ? Mais il n’est pas à Stabies ?  
\- Je te parle du jeune ! Il est quelque part dans le Golfe !   
\- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, grommela Crowley. »

Pourtant, Aziraphale retrouva son ami et l’empressa de graver dans sa mémoire cette funeste journée. Pline le Jeune le remercia et annonça la tragique mort vers laquelle son oncle c’était rendu. A cet instant, l’ange jeta un regard noir à son compère. Ce n’est qu’une fois la baie de Naples ravagée, et leurs chemins sur le point de prendre une autre direction que l’abcès fut crevé.  
« Comment savais-tu ? demanda l’ange.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.   
\- Stabies et Pline l’Ancien ?  
\- Oh.  
\- Encore un truc de démon j’imagine ?  
\- C’est tout à fait ça ! Dit-il tout en se léchant les lèvres délicatement. Tu veux que je t’en montre d’autre Azi ? »


End file.
